Conventional packaged microelectronic devices can include a singulated microelectronic die, an interposer substrate or lead frame attached to the die, and a moulded casing around the die. The die generally includes an integrated circuit and a plurality of bond-pads coupled to the integrated circuit. The bond-pads are typically coupled to terminals on the interposer substrate or lead frame, and serve as external electrical contacts on the die through which supply voltage, signals, etc., are transmitted to and from the integrated circuit. In addition to the terminals, the interposer substrate can also include ball-pads coupled to the terminals by conductive traces supported in a dielectric material. Solder balls can be attached to the ball-pads in one-to-one correspondence to define a “ball-grid array.” Packaged microelectronic devices with ball-grid arrays are generally higher grade packages having lower profiles and higher pin counts than conventional packages using lead frames.
Packaging processes for conventional microelectronic devices typically include (a) cutting the wafer to separate or singulate the dies, (b) attaching the individual dies to an interposer substrate, (c) wire-bonding the bond-pads of the dies to the terminals of the interposer substrate, and (d) encapsulating the dies with a suitable molding compound. One challenge of conventional packaging processes is that mounting the individual dies to interposer substrates or lead frames is time-consuming and expensive. Another challenge is forming wire-bonds that can withstand the forces of the molding compound during encapsulation; this issue is particularly problematic as the wire-bonds become smaller to accommodate higher pin counts and smaller packages. Yet another challenge of conventional packaging processes is that attaching individual dies to interposer substrates or lead frames may damage the bare dies. As such, processes for packaging the dies has become a significant factor in manufacturing microelectronic devices.
Another process for packaging microelectronic devices is wafer-level packaging. In this process, a plurality of microelectronic dies are formed on a wafer, and then a redistribution layer is formed over the dies. The redistribution layer can include a dielectric layer and a plurality of exposed ball-pads forming arrays on the dielectric layer. Each ball-pad array is typically arranged over a corresponding die, and the ball-pads in each array are coupled to corresponding bond-pads of the die by conductive traces extending through the dielectric layer. After forming the redistribution layer on the wafer, discrete masses of solder paste are deposited onto the individual ball-pads. The solder paste is then reflowed to form small solder balls or “solder bumps” on the ball-pads. After forming the solder balls, the wafer is singulated to separate the individual microelectronic devices from each other.
Wafer-level packaging is a promising development for increasing efficiency and reducing the cost of microelectronic devices. By “pre-packaging” individual dies with a redistribution layer before cutting the wafers to singulate the dies, sophisticated semiconductor processing techniques can be used to form smaller arrays of solder balls. Additionally, wafer-level packaging is an efficient process that simultaneously packages a plurality of dies, thereby reducing costs and increasing throughput.
Packaged microelectronic devices such as those described above are used in cellphones, pagers, personal digital assistants, computers, and many other electronic products. To meet the demand for smaller electronic products, there is a continuing drive to increase the performance of packaged microelectronic devices, while at the same time reducing the height and the surface area or “footprint” of such devices on printed circuit boards. Reducing the size of high performance devices, however, is difficult because the sophisticated integrated circuitry requires more bond-pads, which results in larger ball-grid arrays and thus larger footprints. One technique for increasing the component density of microelectronic devices within a given footprint is to stack one device on top of another.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a first microelectronic device 10 attached to a second microelectronic device 20 in a wire-bonded, stacked-die arrangement. The first microelectronic device 10 includes a die 12 having an integrated circuit 14 electrically coupled to a series of bond-pads 16. A redistribution layer 18 electrically couples a plurality of first solder balls 11 to corresponding bond-pads 16. The second microelectronic device 20 similarly includes a die 22 having an integrated circuit 24 electrically coupled to a series of bond-pads 26. A redistribution layer 28 electrically couples a plurality of second solder balls 21 to corresponding bond-pads 26. Wire-bonds 13 extending from the first solder balls 11 to the second solder balls 21 electrically couple the first microelectronic device 10 to the second microelectronic device 20.
The second solder balls 21 on the second microelectronic device 20 are positioned outboard of the first microelectronic device 10 to facilitate installation of the wire-bonds 13. Positioning the second solder balls 21 in this manner undesirably increases the footprint of the stacked-die arrangement. In addition, installation of the wire-bonds 13 can be a complex and/or expensive process because it requires placing individual wires between each pair of solder balls. Further, this type of installation may not be feasible for the high-density, fine-pitch arrays of some high-performance devices because the solder balls are not spaced apart far enough to be connected to individual wire-bonds.